


A Consuming Sickness

by Skyeec2



Series: The World of a Crow [26]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: What's the point in saving someone if you only end up damning them?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a YoungXehanort/Sora fic featured in my extensive FFVII/Bloodborne AU. Not part of the main story, just sort of a back story thing.  
> Edited by corrutped-spirit over on Tumblr. Enjoy.

An odd disease was currently running through the people of the castle, though it hadn’t affected a great many people it was still something that worried a great many of the higher ups.

The healers hadn’t been able to figure out what was wrong with those who were becoming ill. They could only work to relieve the symptoms shown by the suffers and work towards finding a cure as best as they could.

Xehanort was amongst those who worked towards finding a cure for the disease. He worked diligently towards his goal despite what his predecessor wanted.

There was something far more important than his _standing_ on the line this time. Sora, his partner of several years, had been struck by this mysterious illness, leaving the usually bright, energetic man weak and bedbound.

Xehanort wouldn’t rest until Sora was back to his bright and sunny self. He wouldn’t allow the wishes of his father to deter him from this goal.

Xehanort ran a hand over his face, he hadn’t been resting well lately and had been skipping meals in order to work more.

A hand fell onto his shoulder, causing him to jump in surprise. He turned to face whoever had approached him, finding himself face to face with Even, another of the top researchers of the castle.

The older man was looking at him in concern, obviously worried about his state of consciousness. “Go home Xehanort,” Even ordered, his voice detached despite the concern painting his feature. “You need to rest. You’re no good to us exhausted.”

Even was right of course, there was no use trying to argue with the older man anyway. He would just get someone to escort him back to his rooms.

“Sit down for a bit, I’ll call someone to make sure you don’t collapse on your way.” There went Even’s protective streak again, the man worried too much sometimes. Xehanort appreciated it though.

He settled comfortably in one of the seats, watching Even leave the room to find a guardsman to escort him back to his room. He was glad to have Even’s help on this, the older had been very willing to help once he heard that Sora had become sick, assisting Xehanort in any way he could, despite what the higher ups said.

Even soon returned with a familiar guardsman following him, Terra. The guardsman was a generally kind man, and had been a mentor to Sora for a while before the other fell into illness.

The tanned man had a kind, understanding smile on his face as he approached him, offering a hand to help him up. He accepted the help silently and they left the room, bidding farewell to Even as they went.

They made their way to his room silently, Terra knew that he wouldn’t be up for much conversation then and Xehanort was glad for the quiet company. They soon reached their destination, Xehanort bidding Terra farewell while ignoring the obvious concern on the man’s face.

He shut the door quickly and braced himself against it. He still couldn’t stand the silence of his empty room after having Sora around for so long.

But Sora was in the infirmary now, somewhere he would be looked after until they could find a cure. He was better off there, where someone was always looking out for him.

Didn’t stop the room from being too quiet or the feeling of loneliness filling his chest every moment he was there.

He moved deeper into the rooms, seeing that someone had arranged for food to be brought up, he settled down into one of the chairs by the table it had been set at. He ignored the paper that had also been delivered to his rooms for the moment, more interested in the food in front of him.

He slowly picked his way through what was in front, glaring at the folded paper like it was the source of all his problems. He picked up the letter after he was done eating, having nothing left to distract himself with and unfolded it, bearing the words to his eyes.

 _Come to my office at your earliest convenience_  
We have much to talk about  
  
\- Count Xehanort, first of his name;  
Royal Administrator

Xehanort heaved a deep breath after reading the message, closing his eyes as he thought through his options. If he kept his father waiting, there was no telling how the old man would react, but he was far too tired to deal with him tonight.

His father would have to wait until he was rested.

Having come to a decision, Xehanort lifted himself from his seat and prepared for bed, not looking forward to sleeping in an empty bed.

 

* * *

 

The next morning found Xehanort making his way to his father’s office. He was feeling refreshed after a night’s rest, not necessarily a _good_ night’s rest, but it had done its job regardless.

He was no longer in danger of collapsing in the hallways, at any rate.

He soon found himself in front of the office door, knocking to announce his presence to the room’s occupant. Though early he was sure that his father was already inside, the man had always kept long hours, even when Xehanort had been young.

He waited in front of the door to be let in, knowing that his father would likely keep him there as long as he could. Enforcing the knowledge that he could keep him there the entire day if he wanted, that he would only let him in when _he_ was ready.

He was kept there for several minutes, many people passed by him during that time. Some gave him pitying looks others looked at him in scorn.

Xehanort found it hard to care about what the other’s thought. He needed to get back to work, he needed to find a way to save Sora.

“Enter.” The order was delivered in his father’s usual tone, cold and imposing. He opened the door, entering the room quietly and shutting the door behind him as he went. He approached the desk in the centre of the room, gazing steadily at the figure seated behind the desk.

He stopped before the desk, waiting for the elder man to explain why he had summoned him here.

The older man gazed at him uncaringly, cold yellow eyes staring him down from across the table. Even with the long hours spent indoors, his father’s skin kept its tanned tones, he himself had the same issue with his skin tones.

“I’ve reached information regarding a miracle cure discovered by the Pthumerians. I have reason to believe that it will help save your precious little…” There’s a pause as his father searches for the right word to use, “ _Friend_.”

The word had been spoken cruelly, disdain practically dripping off the single word. Xehanort resists the urge to scowl at the elder, he knew how much his father disliked his relationship with Sora.

Confusion coloured his thoughts then, why would his father bring this up to him. He hated Sora more than anything as far as he knew. Why was the old man voluntarily giving him this information?

He decided not to push the issue, if the cure was real then it might be his only chance to save Sora. He would not put his life on the line over a petty suspicion.

“How would we go about acquiring this cure? Assuming it is not merely a rumour?” He inquired, wondering what the Pthumerians might ask for in return for the cure.

His father merely smirked at him. “That has all been arranged, they agreed to trade with us for a decent amount of silk.” The elder’s gaze flicked over a stack of documents in front of him. “Yes, quite a decent amount but nothing we can’t recover from.”

Xehanort’s brow creased as he stared at his father, not understanding why the old man would do such a thing. What was he hoping to gain from this?

“That’s good to hear,” his response was hesitant, his confusion over the man’s actions showing in his voice slightly.

“Yes, perhaps now you’ll be able to return to your actual duties?” Though phrased like a question, Xehanort could recognise an order when he heard one. Combined with the way his father stared him down with cold, yellow eyes, he knew the elder expected him to return to work as soon as he was able. Perhaps even that same day.

“Perhaps,” It was neither an agreement nor a disagreement but it was all the elder was going to receive at that point in time.

His father scowls at him in annoyance, dismissing him from the room with a gesture. Xehanort leaves as quickly as possible without seeming rude, eager to leave the elder’s presence.

Once outside he’s quick to start making his way towards the infirmary. He has some good news for his partner.

 

* * *

 

Sora was doing well, he was happy that Xehanort had taken the time to come see him. He was a bit lonely being stuck in the infirmary.

Xehanort was aware that Sora wouldn’t have been happy trapped inside all the time. He could only hope that the news he was bringing would cheer the other up.

He was happy at the news, visibly excited by the idea of something being able to cure him. It made him happy to see Sora so excited. He had missed seeing Sora’s usual exuberance.

He left Sora after spending a few hours with him, returning to the labs he had been working in the past few weeks. He needed to inform the others about what his father had discovered.

They were as shocked as he had been, and just as hopeful. All they could hope for was that the cure would save those suffering from the disease.

There was nothing they could do now, but wait and see what would happen.

 

* * *

 

Over a week later and the cure had arrived, they were quick to bring it up to the infirmary and administer it to those suffering from the disease.

They returned to good health almost immediately. Returning to exactly how they used to be before they became ill, they could leave the infirmary a mere two days after the administration of the cure.

Sora was back to his vibrant, energetic self. Back to sleeping in late in their bed, in their room whenever he could. It made Xehanort so happy to have the other back, healthy and alive.

Things started to change a week after Sora came home.

It was little things at first; the other grew irritated more easily, had more trouble getting to sleep and was starting to eat more than he used to. Even though he was eating so much, so often, Sora wasn’t gaining any weight.

If anything, he was losing it.

Sora was losing weight rapidly and his skin was starting to gain a grey hue to it. Xehanort brought him straight back to the infirmary when he noticed what was going on.

The healers said they’d do their best to discover what was wrong with the young man. Sora tried to give him the best smile he could as the healers took him away, but it was weak and vain, nothing like his usual ones.

Xehanort felt something like fear grip his heart as the doors closed, blocking his view of Sora. He turned and left the infirmary, returning to his room to get some rest. He was sure that the healers would be able to find out what was wrong with Sora.

They had too.

 

* * *

 

They wouldn’t let him see Sora. He’d been in the infirmary for days and they wouldn’t let Xehanort see his partner.

Xehanort was angered by this, he just wanted to make sure that the other was ok. The other people administered with the cure had all returned to the infirmary with symptoms similar to Sora’s and their families were also being kept out.

Xehanort had tried to use his rank to get in, only to find that someone even higher than him had ordered the infirmary to be closed to anyone looking to visit those specific patients.

He had to wait for someone to tell him what was going on, they would say. It wouldn’t be long now before he could know.

He grits his teeth, turning away from the healer at the doors. He had work to do, it would distract him for a while.

He’s grabbed by his father before he can reach the solitude of his work space. The elder has a tight grip on his arm as he leads him into the depths of the castle.

He can see the cruel smirk on his father’s face. Terror grips his heart once more, what could have happened to make his father look like that?

 Xehanort tries to ask him, but he doesn’t get any answers from the older man. He eventually quiets, focusing his attention on the walkway in front of him. This far down, the castle resembled a labyrinth and many people had died while lost down here.

They soon come to an enforced iron door, it’s large and heavy looking. It’d take great strength to move it.

His father opens the door, easily unlocking the heavy door with a complex sequence of movements. The door opens, revealing the darkness that lies within.

There’s a long corridor, lined with walls of iron bars. A makeshift prison?

Why had his father brought him down to see this prison?

His father motions him towards one of the iron bars, encouraging him to move forward and look into it.

Xehanort approaches it cautiously, terrified of what he would see. He gets close to the bars, trying to peer through the darkness to see what was being kept inside.

Something slams into the bars; a curled hand reaches through and tries to grab him. Xehanort jerks away from them, startled by what he was seeing.

It couldn’t be…

On the other side of the bars, connected to the wall with heavy iron chains is Sora. Or at least he thinks it’s Sora.

His skin’s grey now, dirty and practically falling off his frame. He’s lost all the weight from his body, the thing hanging from the bars is nothing but skin hanging from bones.

The brown spikes are hanging limply around Sora’s face, large clumps are missing in various places. His eyes are glassy and unseeing, he’s only moving in head towards sounds and movements.

Xehanort notices something wrong with Sora’s hand, beyond the obvious. There’s straps of thin skin between the digits and the hand itself seemed to be rearranging itself. The digits appear to be twisting, stretching away from each other.

Xehanort’s heart breaks in that moment.

He looks at the thing that used to be his partner and tries to fight the tears that want to streak down his face.

Sounds from another makeshift cell draw his attention.

He freezes at the sight of another person they had administered the cure too.

It can’t be.

Are all these cells filled with the people they had given the injection to?

The tears start falling then, falling helplessly down his face as he realises that he’s partially to blame for what had happened to Sora.

His father moves forward then, from where he had been leaning against the door. He places a strong hand on his shoulder, gripping it tightly as he lowers himself to talk directly to him. Ensuring he hears everything the older wants to say.

“Look at your dear heart now, he’s nothing more than just a beast now.” The words pierce deep into his heart, but he can’t do anything to make the elder stop, his frozen from the shock of what he’s seeing.

“He doesn’t even know you anymore,” he can hear the cruel laughter in his father’s voice. “He’ll have to be put down soon, he’s already tried to kill three people. Who knows what he’d do if he got out?”

His father’s grip tightens painfully on his shoulder, pushing his down to the ground as his father lifts himself back to his feet.

Xehanort hears his father walk away from him, stopping at the door momentarily before opening the heavy metal and leaving. Leaving him alone with the thing that had once been Sora.

“I’m sorry…” Xehanort’s voice is broken as he speaks to his partner, heartache causing his voice to tremble and break.

“I’m so sorry… I couldn’t save you…”


End file.
